Long Way From Home
by ShadowWalker1994
Summary: Well crap. I honestly didn't think this would happen; but to be fair I doubt anyone could have foreseen this. I really need to find a way home; and I swear when I get back I'm gonna beat the crap out of everyone there. . . To be fair though, I did sign the waiver.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hello Nurse

It was night; well, not really night, more close to dusk than anything, but the constant pitter-patter of rain against the windows that lined the halls of Beacon tricked the residents in to believing it was night. Glynda Goodwitch stalked those very halls with a purpose that most disciplinarians would be envious of, and the students (and some faculty) were terrified of.

Glynda Goodwitch stood at around six feet, five inches, about as tall as the Headmaster with her heels on. She was a giant of a woman with a ridding crop that dared anyone to step out of line, and she could be very terrifying when she wanted to be. However, at this point in time if you listened to her she might not be that terrifying, or talkative for that matter.

" _How those students were able to fill the entire school with helium I will never know. Thank Ohm it's almost vented out."_ A short time ago a team of students had; somehow, been able to fill the entirety of the school with enough helium to turn Beacon Academy, one of the most prestigious Huntsmen training schools on Remnant, into the Capital of Squeaker's Ville. The dorms had been the worst to suffer as the rain had forced the student body indoors, right into the odorless squeak inducing gas. It shouldn't have been physically possible, yet here she was walking down a helium filled hallway listening to the rain. Needless to say when Glynda caught those responsible, and it was a very short lived escape, she made sure those responsible had paid, dearly.

It would be fair to say that Glynda had seen her fair-share of crazy over the years, and dealing with the constant messes Ozpin would usually find himself in kept her busy and never out of work. She would even go so far as to say that she liked the crazy over the mundane life she could be living. . . but, there were times when even her patience could be tested. This was not one of those times.

As Glynda continued walking down the halls the ever present boom of thunder and rain assaulted the school grounds. If ever there was a time to fill the buildings with helium now would be it. Glynda hadn't spoken since she had. . . apprehended, those responsible. She could still hear herself, good Ohm, no one took her seriously, the strictest teacher in Beacon, no, on Remnant had been reduced to a squeaking giant. She had solved that problem with a punishment that was borderline cruel-and-unusual, not something that would be considered excessive to an outsider, but just enough to make sure this similar situation was never repeated.

Deciding to see if her voice had returned to normal Glynda opened her mouth and the first word that came to her mind came out as a high pitched, feminine, chipmunk-y voice. "Hello?" Slapping her hand over her mouth she whipped back and forth in the hall to make sure no one else heard. Tentatively, she removed her hand and tried again. "Hello," only silence answered her. Despite the circumstances on how she received the chipmunk voice, she was actually starting to enjoy it; it sounded, cute. Walking down the hall with a noticeable spring in her step, Glynda began to sing a song she had heard on the radio. "When ever I think of you, how I wish you on-ly knew, that you might be my dream come true." Offering herself a small chuckle at the sheer audacity of the antic, Glynda switched the song. "Sorry I don't treat you like a Goddess, is that what you want me to do." It was at this moment Glynda's scroll began to ring and vibrate making Beacon's Disciplinarian jump off the ground.

Scroll still ringing Glynda frantically looked to make sure no one saw her basically jump out of her skin. Seeing that she was in the clear, Glynda composed herself slipping back into the professional teacher character everyone knew her by and answered. "Yes Sir, What do you need?"

Looking at something past the scroll was a middle-aged man in a black button down vest over a green long sleeve shirt, a green scarf was wrapped around his neck as his grey hair moved when he turned to face the screen. Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy and quite arguably the most powerful man Glynda had ever known stared back at her. The man had years of experience and it was said that there was no equal in terms of knowledge, patience, and skill. She respected him more than would be acceptable for anyone in a teaching position.

"Glynda, could you come to my office. There's someone here I think you should meet." It was as much an order as it was asking an adult for permission to get a cookie. The man had a way of making an order sound like a request, even if he wasn't trying to give one.

"Yes Sir. I'll be right there." She replied already moving to the clock tower.

"Oh, one more thing." Ozpin said before she had the chance to turn off her scroll. "The new hallway cameras and microphones were installed earlier today while you were busy. Just thought I should let you know," he said with the straightest of faces. And with that the screen cut to black and Glynda was left standing in the hall wondering if it was too late to change carriers. " _Yes, so much respect."_

Ozpin's office was located in the tallest building on school grounds, the clock tower. making her way through the halls Glynda had to brave the storm to reach the base of the tower, the same storm that still battered at the walls of Beacon. The storm had started late last night and only grown in intensity as time went on. It had reached its crescendo sometime earlier and finally began to die down, that didn't mean it was safe to go outside, the wind was still strong enough to uproot some younger trees and even remove loose shingles from the roofs, the only reason Glynda could even walk out in this weather was thanks to her semblance, that was the only reason she arrived at the tower dry and mildly warm.

Riding the elevator to the top floor, Glynda appeared in an open room with a see-through floor revealing the inner workings of the Clock. A lone desk sat near the back of the room with Ozpin sitting behind it, a single chair sat in front of the desk and Glynda could only assume the person Ozpin wanted her to meet was there. Glynda approached the desk as Ozpin was going over some paper work.

Finally able to see the occupant of the chair Glynda was surprised to see a child; a small boy barely into his prepubescent years maybe even younger. The boy had jet black hair a white under shirt on and a pair of jeans both of which appeared to be two sizes to big for him. Turning to face her Glynda could see he had greenish brown speckled eyes, his facial features were rather rounded and a light scar could be seen under his bangs along his right eye. He looked like a runaway and was most likely trying to escape some physical trauma with his parents.

This boy looked like he needed help from someone that actually cared for him, someone that would not abandon him at the drop of a hat. He looked like he wanted to say something. Let it not be said that Glynda couldn't be kind and caring when she wanted to be, she had served as a counselor previous years and was willing to listen, whatever he said Glynda would be there to support him, no matter how traumatized he might be.

"Hellooo Nurse."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Glynda had heard many things in her years, but this was the first time a child had hit on to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nice to Meet You

The constant pitter-patter of rain on the window, a disembodied voice over a speaker, and the stench of a sterilized room informed Isaac that the experiment had gone less than perfect; but, if the constant pain in his chest was any indication, he was alive and somewhat well.

Of course there were going to be problems, of course there were variables you forget to factor in, you don't expect the first human experiment of teleportation to go off without a hitch; you just hope you pop-out on the other end with all your fingers and toes still attached.

Keeping that in mind Isaac preformed a rudimentary functions check on himself, while his mind was somewhat lucid, by moving said fingers and toes to, one, make sure they were still there and, two, make sure they still worked. Fortunately everything seemed to be accounted for and moving the way he wanted them to; he couldn't say the same for the pain in his chest though, he was having trouble breathing and was worried one of his lungs might have either been "left behind" or collapsed; neither of which seemed like a good thing, but he was still alive; so it probably wasn't one of the two.

After moving his arms and legs to make sure the bones were still there, Isaac decided to give himself a once over with his eyes to officially make sure everything was there. Opening his eyes to the blinding power that was the light, Isaac could make out the room he was in. It seemed to be a general hospital room, nothing too out of the ordinary, the only thing that stood out was the fact that everything looked bigger than what it should have been.

" _Damn,"_ he thought, giving the room another look, " _What kind of meds do they have me on?"_ Isaac didn't fancy himself a medical know-it-all, but he knew enough to get by in the field.

What came next could only be described as confusion and worry. Where the IV bag would normally be hanging was empty space, in fact now that Isaac had "woken" up he noticed a distinct lack of medical machinery; namely, a heart monitor.

" _What the Hell?"_ finally sitting up, Isaac noticed that the room was bare of all but the guest seats, hell there wasn't even a T.V. set in the room. It was like he had been brought in here as an afterthought, but that couldn't have been right. Every precaution had been taken, there had been dozens of safety checks and protocols that had been put in place if something happened. He had been assured of this.

Isaac was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his hands until he massaged his temples trying to remove a growing headache which only worsened after he saw the tiny fingers.

"What the Hell!" Isaac shouted finally looking at his hands before covering his mouth at the voice that came out. It was probably a good thing there was no heart monitor attached to him at that moment, if there were Isaac could have listened to his own heart attack.

Ripping the covers off the bed Isaac noticed two things, one, he was wearing a grey patient's gown and, two, his body was substantially smaller than when the experiment had started.

Now it's a pretty safe assumption that anyone, no matter how well trained they are, would freak out upon finding themselves in a child's body. No one would fault Isaac for choosing to have a mental breakdown if he did; and that is exactly what happened. A panic attack followed by a mini heart attack followed by dozens of curse words that would have been perfect for a sailor fell out of the, now, child's mouth.

After a few more minutes of swearing and rapid breathing Isaac finally calmed down; trying to keep the, moderate, contents of his stomach from pouring out.

Breathing until his heart beat resembled what would normally be considered a safe zone for his smaller body, he climbed out of the large patient bed.

Isaac thought that now would be a good time to find some answers to his new questions. Two of which being where in the Hell was he? and, how was he a child again?

* * *

Leaving the room was easy, there were no guards, no doctors, no nothin' outside the doors; in fact, there was nobody in the halls at all, it was very unsettling, even for a hospital.

The halls had a cheerful color to them, like you shouldn't be afraid of them. All the more reason to be scared Isaac thought. Anything that tries to mask itself as something it's not can't possibly have good intentions; hospitals included. That said they were doing a fantastic job on keeping him rooted to escaping and not on the fact that he was in an eight year old's body; that knowledge still leaving a bad taste in his mouth. All the while though, Isaac couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched.

Before leaving the room Isaac had noticed a few things that were out of place: one, he appeared to be on some kind of campus for a school, and two, a set of clean clothes two sizes to big were laid out for him to change into. He could understand the clothes bit, but how on God's green Earth had he been sent to a school? One of the precautions for the experiment was an immediate shutdown in the event of an accident or displacement of energy. He would have ended up back at the starting pad, yet somehow he had ended up on a campus. Had the machine worked and sent him to another location? Or had he been blasted through the roof and landed in a school cafeteria?

Rolling up the elongated sleeves of his "clothes" Isaac walked along the halls until he heard voices around a corner. Thinking that the night shift had just stated, Isaac rounded the corner hoping to ask what was happening when he spotted the owners of the voices. One was a male with blonde hair and a green doctor's coat, the other was a female with a green nurse's outfit that you would probably see in a provocative anime. But that wasn't the most noticeable aspect on her person, the most noticeable article on her was a tail that sashayed back and forth as if it was, alive.

Retreating back around the corner Isaac had to physically keep himself from having another panic attack on the spot; wouldn't do him any good to faint right after he woke up. Backpedaling away from the freaky animal lady Isaac didn't notice a rather large body right behind him until he found himself between two legs.

" _How am I this out of it? Oh yeah, I'm somehow a child again, that might have something to do with it."_ Isaac thought, mentally smacking himself.

Looking up Isaac and noticed a large woman with blue hair and brown red eyes that stared back at his green brown eyes. She was wearing the same costume the animal lady was wearing except this one had gold trim and lace hanging from shoulder pads, probably signifying a head nurse or something.

It was at this point that Isaac had concluded that this was probably not the right hospital for him and that red eye behind him would definitely have him returned to his room with no answers to his questions.

Darting his eyes down the nearest empty hallway Isaac noticed the giant of the nurse shake her head as if she knew what he was thinking.

" _Oh yeah, that's not good."_

Avoiding an outstretched hand, Isaac ran down the empty hall as voices filled the previous one behind him.

* * *

Isaac counted a set of four distinct thuds and willed his tiny legs to move faster, the pain in his chest returned causing Isaac to cough and gasp for breath letting him know that his new/old body was fighting him every step of the way.

Rounding another corner Isaac narrowly avoided a set of outstretched hands intending to grab him. Barely jumping out of their reach; he noticed that his initial jump launched him farther than intended causing him to narrowly land on his face. Forcing himself into a roll, Isaac barely managed to land on his feet before another pair of hands grabbed him.

Rounding a corner he noticed an open door in the abandoned hallway. Darting inside he partially closed the door hoping the Veterinarian staff would pass him by.

Waiting until his pursuers had passed his little hiding position, Isaac finally took a deep breath and coughed up a 'healthy' amount of yellow/green mucus. Walking backwards until he reached the wall, he slid down to a sitting position breathing heavily and continued to cough.

Looking around the room Isaac noticed various cleaning fluids, brooms, and mops. Nothing to out of the ordinary for what appeared to be a janitor's closet. Unfortunately, there was nothing that resembled a weapon in the tiny room.

 _"I could probably use one of the brooms as a weapon if I brake off the brush._

Deciding to forgo a rather obnoxious weapon Isaac left the relative peace and quiet the closet afforded him and walked down the yellow tiled halls.

Walking along the halls at a more reserved pace Isaac soon found himself in a white hallway with large windows and wooden supports jutting out of the walls. He hadn't noticed when the halls started to change or when he had left the hospital wing, but the absence of his pursuers had disappeared and with that brought slight relief to the exhausted and frankly annoyed man/child.

Now fully aware that he was in a hostile environment, Isaac slowed himself to a crawl and listened for anyone following him or looking for him; his body rewarded the slight rest by coughing up more mucus. Still, Isaac couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched, even though no one was there.

Coming to another set of double doors Isaac wondered why a school this large didn't have a directory or at the very least signs hanging from the ceiling. Deciding that the best way out of the area was through the flooded school grounds Isaac began looking for a door in the overly long hallway just so he wouldn't have to jump out a window.

Looking for an exit out of the inordinately large halls, carpeted floors, and ornate windows was surprisingly harder than Isaac thought. The labyrinthian corridors continued on and on forcing Isaac to actually consider jumping out of a window just for a change in the decor.

Finally coming to a double door Isaac unlocked and pulled one of the massive doors open allowing freezing rain and wind to enter the dry warm building. Torrential rain had flooded most of the grounds causing the water to creep up the stairs like an amoeba looking for food.

Leaving the dry halls Isaac entered the battering storm winds and rain, within minutes his clothes were soaked and he was already starting to feel a chill go down his spine. The height of the water reached his tiny knees as the wind attempted to knock him back into the water whenever he reached higher ground.

Entering what looked like a courtyard Isaac continued in no particular direction hoping to find some semblance of a parking lot or garage where he could 'borrow' a car and make his escape from the animal hybrid school.

The storm continued to slow Isaac's progress, constantly shifting direction and throwing trash and rain in his face; the water attempting to drag him along a current towards a cliff. His temperature was dropping fast and at this point Isaac wondered if it was too late to return to the freaky Hospital of Animal People.

Seeing a large building through the heavy rain he felt an attraction to the only building with visible light in the area. Clothes soaked and freezing, Isaac shivered and dragged his little body to the building with relative ease and force.

Upon closer inspection of the building Isaac noticed that it was instead a rather large tower. The light source was only on the lowest level making him wonder how he had noticed it to begin with through the heavy rain.

Making his way inside, he was surprised to find that the doors were unlocked and the heat was on. Closing the doors Isaac was surrounded by a deafening silence that surprised him after being in the thunderous rain. The inside of the building was circular with a pillar in the middle of the room as green light flooded the area.

Hearing a 'ding' Isaac looked to where an elevator had appeared near the back of the room; stumbling his way over to it Isaac noticed the empty space and realized that someone was expecting him. Shaking off any loose water like a dog he stepped inside and waited for the doors to close.

After the doors closed Isaac leaned against the railing, his ragged breath coming in shallow intervals. Looking around the elevator Isaac noticed that he had several floors to go before reaching the top floor of the building.

"Hmm." Isaac thought before pressing a random floor.

* * *

As the elevator reached the top floor a resounding 'ding' could be heard through the spacious room. Looking up from his desk a man with gray hair and a neutral look on his face inspected an empty elevator. Raising an eyebrow he placed the strange Scroll like device next to the letter opener on his desk and reached for his cane.

Walking over to the elevator allowed the man a closer inspection of the empty vessel. Looking inside the man could see a small puddle of water that had collected from the former occupant.

Narrowing his eyes he returned to his desk to collect his drink. Walking over to his panoramic window the man turned his back on the room and looked out into the luminous rain filled night as water continued to bounce off of the blurry portal.

"You are very quiet for someone who just spent a good twenty minutes in freezing rain," the old man said not taking his eyes off of the night. Feeling something sharp poke into his side the old man fixed his gaze to the fuzzy reflection of a child in his window.

"I don't appreciate being given the runaround" the child said taking the cane out of the man's grasp and directing him to the swivel chair. Sitting down the man placed his drink on the counter as the child walked around and placed the point of an object against the man's throat.

"Are you threatening me with my letter opener?" The man asked looking at the vacant spot on his desk.

"Maybe. How about I ask you some questions and you get to keep breathing through your mouth." The child said emphasized by putting pressure against the man's throat.

"I would have answered your questions without the violence." The man said an unusual calmness.

"Well if you don't mind I think I'll stay standing. Now, where am I?"

"You are currently in my school, Beacon." The child didn't respond or ask another question causing the man to scrunch his eyebrows in a quizzical manner.

After a minute of silence the child assassin asked another question. "How did I get here?"

"We found you on the front steps after the rain started. You were unconscious and were wearing clothes that were three sizes bigger than you." The man answered taking a sip from his mug.

"What kind of school is this?"

"This is a school where the students learn to fight the Grimm."

". . . The what?"

The question caught the man off guard, though he didn't show it. What person, child or otherwise, didn't know of the Grimm.

"Wait. You said the students learn to fight; is this a military academy? Are you the. . ."

"Headmaster, yes." The man said turning his head around to see a pained worried look on the child.

"Ah, that would explain the strange calmness," Isaac said removing the letter opener from the man's throat.

Walking around to the front of the desk the man finally had a good look at his would-be assassin. The child was around 4 feet tall, he had black hair and a light scare that ran across the base of his hairline. His eyes were a greenish brown with speckles in the iris. He looked to be around eight maybe nine years old, though he couldn't say for sure. Gesturing towards the chair in front of him the boy sat down, he hadn't surrendered his makeshift weapon and was twirling it with his thumb and forefinger.

"Now that we have gotten the un-pleasantries out of the way I say we introduce ourselves." The man said standing up from his chair and extending his hand. "My name is Professor Ozpin."

"Isaac Cross." He said taking Ozpin's large hand in his little one.

"I apologize for not meeting you in your room earlier, I was delayed by another matter that needed my attention." Ozpin said as he returned his cane to his side of the desk.

"Yes, well. I'm sorry for trying to stab you, so, maybe we can call it even?" Isaac asked not really caring.

"Where did you learn to move like that? It has been quite a while since I have seen an eight year old move like that." Ozpin asked ignoring the question.

"Who said I was eight years old." Isaac answered with a neutral look on his face.

"Are you suggesting you are not?"

"Have you ever heard a child speak with this level of clarity in their voice?"

"Hmm. . ."

". . ."

"How about we trade. I tell you everything about this place, what it is, its purpose, those sort of things. And you tell me about you, who you are and where you come from. Sound fair?" Ozpin asked taking another drink from his mug.

Isaac looked away from the man deep in thought or frustration Ozpin couldn't tell. Finally content with his personal answer he turned to face Ozpin and gave him a sarcastic smile.

"Well. Do tell."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Good Witch or Bad Witch

"So let me get this straight." Isaac said rubbing his temples for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. "This school is called Beacon, which is a school that teaches the student body how to fight these, soulless monsters called the Grimm. And we are located in the country of Vale on the Planet of Remnant." Isaac repeated still not quite believing the situation he was in.

"Yes." The elderly man said taking another sip from his apparently bottomless mug. "And you are actually a 26 year old who has somehow been turned into a child after going through a dangerous experiment that was supposed to teleport you but obviously failed."

"Obviously" Isaac said starting to wish he had died. "You seem pretty calm about learning there's another world out there." Isaac stated with, mild curiosity and concern.

"Oh believe me Mr. Cross I have seen much stranger things than you in my time." Ozpin replied looking towards his computer/scroll smiling slightly to himself. " _If anything, I find that you are taking this quite calmly."_

"So, where do we go from here." Isaac asked looking at Ozpin. "I assume you can't send me home."

"Now I never said that." Ozpin replied smiling while taking another sip from his mug.

"Wait, what? You can!?"

"Most likely" Ozpin said placing his mug on the desk and lacing his fingers together. "From what you have told me our planet is slightly more advanced than your's in terms of, technological achievements."

"Yeah, having a species hell bent on your destruction would force you to advance on a more rapid scale." Isaac said leaning back in his chair.

"Indeed. I believe it is quite possible to return you to your own planet, but at present, there is no such technology that I know of that could accomplish it. Something like this would take a considerable amount of time to achieve."

"Of course it would."

"For the time being you should stay with someone while we work on sending you home." Ozpin said turning to his computer/scroll.

"I'm assuming you have someone already in mind?" Isaac asked leaning forward trying to take some interest in his new caretaker.

"I do, I'm afraid he is off on a mission for me at the moment; but he should return by the end of the week to take you to his home."

"What can you tell me about him?"

"He is a good man, though he chooses not to show it except to those he is close with. He is also a teacher at another school called Signal that is a pre-combat school to this Academy. He is a bit of a drinker, but he is approachable, especially if it involves a lady."

"So, a teacher, who is an adventurer on the side, is an alcoholic, and is loose with women. Is he a professor of archeology too?"

"No, he's not one for digging into the past. But he is a dusty old crow."

"I can already tell I'm going to like this guy." The sarcasm dripping from his mouth.

"Well there is still a week before you meet him. Until then I can have you set up in one of our empty teacher's room." Ozpin said turning back to his screen.

"Thanks. Again sorry for trying to stab you earlier." Isaac said returning the letter opener to the desk.

"It is no trouble at all, you are not the most dangerous person I have ever met." Ozpin said with a smile.

" _I don't doubt that."_ Isaac thought wondering how he was still alive.

Turning his attention to the now active screen, Isaac noticed a blonde teacher with glasses answer, she looked a little flustered and out of breath. "Yes Sir, what do you need?" She asked.

Looking at Isaac, Ozpin gave another smile. "Glynda, could you come to my office. There's someone here I think you should meet."

"Yes Sir. I'll be right there." The lady said moving to shut off her Scroll.

"Oh, one more thing. The new hallway cameras and microphones were installed earlier today while you were busy. Just thought I should let you know." Cutting off the call Ozpin turned back to Isaac with a neutral face that would give professional gamblers a hard time.

Isaac looked at the man with a slightly annoyed and amused face and could only shake his head at the older man's antics. Looking back up Isaac raised his eyebrow in a quizzical manner as if he were asking the obvious question.

"I thought you could use the humor after what you have been through." Ozpin answered returning the letter opener to its original position.

"Well, that explains the stalker vibe I got earlier. You don't have those cameras everywhere, do you?"

"Let's just say that I have to take my entertainment where I can get it. You will find out there are plenty of chances in this school."

"Of course there are." Isaac said in a mock surrender. It was a few more minutes before the woman on the phone walked out of the elevator and towards the desk.

Ozpin had informed Isaac that Glynda Goodwitch was the school's disciplinarian and one of the combat instructors. Though apparently 'combat instructor' was a loose term here as every teacher was a combat instructor in one form or another.

As she made her way towards the desk Ozpin pulled out a small personal mirror and pointed it towards her so Isaac could have a look at her. She was tall, very tall, taller than what would be considered normal for a regular woman. he guessed that she was wearing heels, but those must have been very large heels. She was wearing a white blouse that she had tucked into black skirt, a loose cape flowed from her back as she walked forward.

Putting the mirror away Isaac heard her stop behind him and turned to meet the giant of the woman. Having a closer look at her he noticed that she had pure green eyes and a matching crystal around her neck. Her hair was back in a bun and had earrings that matched the necklace. Her hands were occupied with a riding crop that seemed out of place for a combat school but not for a porno. But, adding to the porno theory, the most eye catching part was the out of place exposure of her cleavage. Her blouse opened up to reveal a massive portion of her insane bust and Isaac wondered how she didn't have any back problems.

She looked upon him with such concern and sympathy, both emotions he hadn't seen in a long time. He felt awkward and had to say something, anything, to brake the silence building in the room.

"Hello Nurse."

". . ."

". . ."

". . ."

Silence followed which was only broken by the constant ticking of the giant clock Ozpin's office was located in. To be fair, nobody would expect a child to hit on an older woman, and the results showed. Ozpin was drinking out of his bottomless mug trying to hide a growing smile and Glynda looked shock beyond words.

"If you expect to dress up as the sexy librarian you'd better be ready to take some advances." Isaac said breaking the silence once again. "I mean seriously, why would you dress yourself up like that? I'm in to the kinky stuff too, but this is a bit much, are you that lonely?"

"Wha- hu- huh?" Were the only words Glynda could reply with as she looked even more confused with the child in-front of her.

"Glynda, this is Isaac Cross." Ozpin said after regaining himself. "You need to listen to this."

As Ozpin went on to explain who Isaac was and how he had come to their doorstep, Glynda's cream white face was turning redder and redder; from rage or embarrassment Isaac couldn't tell. When Ozpin had finished the most feared disciplinarian in Beacon was staring at Isaac so hard the small man/child could have burst into flames.

"Since Mr. Cross will be staying with us for the week I need you to escort him to his temporary room in the teacher's dorm and assign him a scroll." Ozpin said looking on with mild amusement at the scene in front of him.

"Of course Sir," Glynda said, restraint obvious in her voice. "I would be happy to. Come along little Isaac it's time for bed."

"Not if you're joining me, I have no Idea what the rules are here but I'm pretty this body is underage." Isaac teased as Glynda slowly raised her crop ready to strike down the little sinner. A quick look from a restrained Ozpin was Isaac's only saving grace.

"Easy Sexy I'm only pokin' fun at you." Isaac said standing up from the chair and moved to leave before Ozpin called him back.

"Wait, Isaac. There is something else before you go." Ozpin said gesturing towards the desk. "You had these items on you when you arrived," he said finishing the sentence with air quotes. Looking towards the table Isaac noticed a red phone case and a pair of wireless matching headphones.

Picking up the objects Isaac turned the phone in his hand checking for scratches before trying the power button. Waiting for anything to happen Isaac came to the obvious conclusion that his phone was dead. Stowing it and the cherry red headphones away in his now semi-dry pocket as he joined Glynda by the elevator.

"Thank you, Ozpin."

"Of course." The man replied nodding a goodbye.

"Was there a silver necklace on me by any chance?" Isaac asked before entering the elevator.

"No. I'm afraid that was all you had on you." Ozpin said a slightly concerned look on his face. "Why? Was it important?"

"No, just asking." Isaac answered before stepping inside the elevator.

Watching the door closed Ozpin swiveled his chair to look out the window into the black of rainy night.

* * *

Riding the elevator back down the tower was a much more relaxing experience now that he wasn't soaked to the bone and freezing. The only complaints would be the awkward silence and the pure hate Glynda was radiating towards Isaac that only increased the already awkward tension in the small space.

Reaching the ground floor the duo made their way to the doors when Isaac stopped.

"What's wrong?" Glynda asked before opening said doors having seemingly forgotten the torrential rain that flooded the courtyard.

"Oh nothing. I'm just not looking forward to drowning." Isaac said poking his head out of the doors; a few rain drops landing on him.

"Oh you don't have to worry about that. I can carry us over." Glynda replied walking out the doors as Isaac followed behind her.

"Us?"

As he finished Glynda cracked her riding crop and two purple circles with intricate symbols and a six pointed star in the center appeared above and below them before carrying the taller woman and man/child off the ground and towards the Teacher's dorms.

Landing at the dorms Glynda couldn't help but snicker at Isaac's shock/surprise, one of the two. "I take it you've never seen a semblance before."

"I- What was that?"

"That, was my semblance, I have the ability to move objects at will."

"No, I know what telekinesis is, and I understand that you used it; I'm not an idiot. What I'm asking is what the hell is a semblance?"

"Wait, do you know what an aura is?" Glynda asked now officially concerned.

"What the fuck is an aura!?"

"Oh my, Ozpin wasn't kidding."

Walking into the large four story building, Glynda began explaining to Isaac the properties of aura and semblance as best she could in their limited time.

"Aura is the manifestation of one's soul on Remnant. Any living creature may use it with enough practice and training."

"What is it used for?" Isaac asked somehow keeping stride with the taller woman.

"It is a power that anyone with a soul may possess, but it is specific to the individual. My aura is significantly different from Ozpin's. As for uses, aura can be used in combination with a Huntsmen's weapon or create barriers with it. When used in combination with Dust it can increase a huntsmen's offensive and defensive capabilities drastically."

"So what, it's like a force field-slash-power source?" Isaac asked his confusion evident.

"In a manner of speaking. Aura is used to power a huntsmen's semblance which is a more tangible form of aura. Mine, as you saw earlier, is telekinesis, though a semblance is different for each individual."

"So it's not genetic?"

"Only in rare cases, but even then there will be slight changes between family members. A semblance is usually based off of a character trait of the user and is very personal to them. Oh, here we are." Glynda said stopping.

Unlocking the door Isaac walked in and took in the new surroundings and to see his new home away from home. There was a couch and a loveseat around a glass coffee table and stack of coasters resting on top. A mini fridge was placed near the corner of the room along with a microwave and a stove.

"The teacher that was supposed to be staying here should be around your height so they should be a change of clothes for you.

Isaac walked through the room looking over his new accommodations, listening to Glynda as she continued. "There is a Scroll on the bed and clothes in the closet. Breakfast is at six, I trust you know how to find the cafeteria."

"Yeah I'll figure it out." Isaac said running his finger across the stove and coming away with a healthy amount of dust, evidence of a long vacancy.

"I will leave you than. Have a goodnight, and welcome to Remnant ." With that Glynda walked down the hall and out of sight.

Closing the door, Isaac walked to the bedroom and looked around. A modest sized bathroom with a shower was through one door while another most likely had the closet. Looking at the bed Isaac picked up what looked like a black smartphone with a yellow diamond and a line running down the center. Taking a wild guess he pressed the diamond and pulled the two black pieces apart revealing a transparent screen with several apps and files. Noticing one of the apps was a camera he thought it would be a good idea to keep a record of events.

* * *

 _Hello, this is Isaac Cross. And I'm not dead; obviously. This is day, or night, one of my short stay here at Beacon. I suppose a synopsis is in order for the uninformed or for anyone that may find this later. On August Tenth 2016 I was to help in the testing of a new teleportation device, the first of its kind._

 _It was only designed for a room to room transfer as a country or continental teleport was too… extreme. the previous test subjects went through fine, but you can only go so far with monkeys and fruit. So what do they do? They petition the Government to use an expendable employee, throw him in a machine, and hope for the best. I shouldn't complain as I did sign the waiver._

 _So, yeah. I'm on another world right now. No idea how. Maybe it had something to do with my phone… I don't know. Not much to tell right now. Probably have more stuff to talk about tomorrow. So, uh. Goodnight, I guess?_

 _How the hell do you turn this thing o-_

* * *

 **Okay, so. I finally got this out. I had hopped to upload all three of these at once, but obviously that didn't work. A little new to this so if anything looks weird or just plain wrong please tell me. How am I supposed to get better if no-one tells me I suck?**


End file.
